


Ache

by Judgement



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judgement/pseuds/Judgement
Summary: Your pride burns the bridges you're too weak to admit are crumbling.





	Ache

**Author's Note:**

> So tell me child, is your pride worth the tears? Worth the heartache and flames against your skin for the bridges you've burned?

There’s an ache in your chest since you said goodbye. Hollow and cold, your veins feel like ice and your chest nothing but a void or unending pit. It hurts to breathe, to intake air for each time your chest rises there’s a dull throb and it only becomes a reminder of your loss. Each shuddering breath reminds you of what you were forced to give up— the friendship you’d had for as long as you could remember.

You wanted to make it work, but things fell through; like sand through your fingers. It all slipped away and there was no one to blame but yourself. So you don’t say anything to anyone about the pain, because you partially deserved it (Not partially, you did). If you’d been a better person maybe things would have been different but you struggle with your demons as does everyone else. But your demons with theirs became too much and it suffocated you both.

But now you were suffocating in the silence. Though it hurt and the tears burned against your eyes and you often caught yourself blinking away the tears— you were still a prideful person. So you pursed your lips briefly before pulling it into a smile. You’d bear through the pain, allow every ache to remind you of your loss and how human you were. You would let it remind you that you needed to be a better person. It’d never bring them back, but maybe it could keep the people you’d meet in the future.

So you smile and bear the pain each breath gives. Time doesn’t heal wounds, but it will make the ache a little more bearable in the future.


End file.
